Emperor of Mars
by Danny Barefoot
Summary: Earth lost the war two years ago. Slaine is Emperor of Terra and Mars, married to Asseylum, waiting to die. Future Fic. I don't own Aldnoah Zero, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_For love, the best of Earth and Mars are dead,_

_For nothing did I in hate, but all in love._

_And pity, Orange. For how could you live?_

_With Mars and Earth's sweet light snuffed out in blood?_

_My Princess, fallen in the arms of death,_

_My sun, my heaven, broken in my sight!_

_Weep blood! Descend to hell with this vile world!_

_Or make your heaven, Slaine, in faintest breath,_

_That whispers life into my love's pure breast._

_That all the scum of Mars are ranged against._

_That nothing can guard, but Royal power of Mars._

_Now, _love_, this word that old men call divine,_

_Drive shame and mercy from my ice-locked heart!_

_Make bloody my mind, cast me to hell alone,_

_If only I might seize a blood-red crown._

_And keep my love, more precious than two worlds,_

_In fortresses of paradisal peace._

_Until I have the crown I shall not rest,_

_And count myself but _bad_, 'til I be _best_._

_I'll throw your body in an inward room,_

_And triumph, Orange, in our day of doom._

‒from_ Slaine Troyard: the Last Emperor_, a Martian stage play first performed in 2055

* * *

><p>No man is an island, so they say. Not even on an Assault Carrier's top-deck, surging across the Atlantic. Not even an Emperor, gazing on the heavenly curve of his wife's back. She looks away at the ocean spray below us, bright as fire. Stares desperately up towards heaven.<p>

"So pure."

"My Queen?"

"Back then...it was such a pure blue. That's all."

I've had time to read about Rayleigh Scattering in three years. Along with optics, meteorology‒the changes nuclear war and regret make to the colour of the sky. But she barely asks me anything, now. I (almost) don't mind. Nothing I could tell her would be free from the Lie.

It must be the sea-wind. Even in my cloak and dress red jacket, I feel cold.

A pillar of smoke hangs over Tenerife, like the angel of death. The black spirit that seized my darling's destiny in that terrible week three years ago. One year later I ended the war with Terra, as Emperor. Whenever the Terrans rebelled, I ended them. Then I built my Empress of Terra and Mars a castle on her favourite island. The rebels blew them both to ash.

"You came for me again, Slaine. You'll always be with me, won't you?"

She still can't break free. I still can't save her. I don't speak.

Her favourite gown trembles with her body, as the boom of anti-missles drifts over the water. I had a full wing of Sky Carriers, the Dioscuria and Tharsis Kataphracts, and an amphibious infantry division ready to protect Asseylum. I suppose, when they've wiped the Canary Islands clean of Terrans, I'll announce another purge in North Africa. I can picture the reprisal bombings and counter-reprisals, as if every miserable report were already waiting in the throne room of New Washington. But I can never show mercy again, while a Terran who could conceive of harming Asseylum is left alive.

Like ripples in pure water, worry lines embrace her eyes. No hurt ever crept there in the lost days of our childhood; only the bright pain of compassion, for even a worthless Terran boy. Stabbed with contempt by every eye on that barren planet. Restored to life every morning by her smile of grace–she was my saviour from the hour we met. Even if the Martian boys beat me every night, I had to protect her. Smile for her, be strong. Say everything was fine. Be strong. Never disturb her gentle heart with that red world's hate.

I still don't tell her anything about the bombings, the purges, or the labour camps. We haven't even slept together since my night terrors started. I try to count the innocents I've killed, or the hatred for Mars I've bred, and I can't stop until I scream and weep. It's my punishment, the hell I deserve, because I showed Asseylum's enemy the mercy she herself would've shown, and he shot her in the head.

Every morning, I see anxious fear defile her eyes; the Aldnoah revival tank that saved her never cured it. And I know I would do all of it again. The guilt of murder is nothing like that agony of failure_, failing her, _watching her fall in blood…no mercy. Never again.

"Slaine? Do you still believe we might ever have peace?"

Another question? My answer burst out so freely, I smiled–as always, for her.

"Of course, my Queen! I promised you. The world will have peace and you will‒"

"No, Slaine. My Emperor, my husband...until you have peace, no one ever will. And I_ know, _for_ three years_...you haven't believed such a thing could be."

I was searching for another answer, when my wife looked straight at me. The silver pistol, my own pistol from my desk, shone in the sun. "Slaine, I know. You killed Inaho-San. You lied."

I stare at her. Raise one finger. Carefully tap my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

One hundred thirty-five days from Mars to Earth, for Aldnoah-drive ships. Four-and-a-half months after the battle of Novosibirsk, holed up in the shell of Castle Cruhteo with Princess Asseylum. I drove every Terran straggler from the blasted city. With the Tharsis' speed and sensors, I practically shut down military movement in Japan. Selfish Terran, or Martian traitor, none of them would touch her again.

I would protect her. A lone knight, in a castle of ruin. His beautiful princess, asleep in a white silk bower. Tied to life-support. A dream come alive, a sick nightmare.

I used the Tharsis to gather and bury all of the loyal soldiers Saazbaum had killed. Even in a world we covered with massacre, I had tears for them. For the Princess, still and silent and silent as all the dead‒I wept and howled at her feet. She'd needed me. The one who saved me. I couldn't reach her, too late, I watched‒!

They hurt her!

Sometimes I stared, weeping, at my Kataphract's stern visor, and wondered how Count Cruhteo would have looked on me. For Princess Asseylum's sake, I'd had to be strong; I'd taken torture and hate in silence. I never even hated the Count. Princess Asseylum's gracious soul knew nothing but love and forgiveness, so I always forgave him, longed for his respect...but since Novosibirsk, I couldn't stop crying. Since the day I shot Trillram, I couldn't stop hating.

Count Saazbaum. I wished I'd shot him again. Orange‒how could a _human_ have dropped the Princess into a battlefield?! I couldn't forgive them. I didn't regret it.

Of course, I scrubbed the princess's room down, every day. Redressed her wounds; if I hadn't been an attentive doctor's son, they would have sent her from coma to grave. (When I was small I dreamed of being a doctor, saving the innocent like Father. Then I met the Princess; then it was only her I longed to fight for and save).

Then I would sit on the viewing deck, where she had smiled at me once, with such trust. With all her tenderness‒then it was torn apart! Defiled by traitor bullets, and that cursed traitor was me!

All I could see was my gun, but I couldn't die. I was her last protector. A sick joke. I was a worm, struggling in a thousand worms, on a world exploded by its own decay. Only she had longed, with all her shining heart, for peace. Only she was innocent. I would've given my life for her, the life she saved‒every life on this rotten earth wasn't worth her soul‒but I failed her, my angel fell. My perfect fallen angel, innocence smashed.

I never let a bedsore defile her perfect skin. It should have burnt me to touch her, _wash _her…the frozen pain in her white brow should've struck me dead. But I had to protect her No one could touch her but me…

* * *

><p>Of course, I broke that vow when my father's ship arrived from Mars, with the Revival Tank. The first thing I'd done in Castle Cruhteo was to carry the Princess up the Mars Communicator, and pressed both our hands to the panel. Then my image on Mars bore an unconscious illusion to her Father's room. I had to bypass the FTL relay on the traitor-held moonbase; every step took twelve minutes.<p>

When the Emperor saw her, he howled like Lear over the end of his folly. He said I was the last noble Martian left.

Father looked just as I remembered, with his scraggly white beard and Cambridge tweeds. He took three days to save my Princess's life. On the third day (He always focused to the soul on his work; since I was a child, he never let me disturb him), I asked why had he said nothing about implanting me with Aldnoah genes?

"Use that third-rate head for once!" He snapped, "If it had come out before now, we'd both have been killed. I only meant to announce the fruit of my research when any nonsense about war had blown over. Well, this war will end, with Mars and Earth reunited. It doesn't matter whether the flag of Vers or U.E. flies, so long as those Orbital Numbskulls are dealt with."

"Father? Are you…?"

"Slaine, I've been planning this since I saved Saazbaum's life. Without his influence, I could never have become the Emperor's Physician. You'd never have been Assyleum's little companion." He grinned; tapped the green tank where Assyleum's naked body floated‒"Rayregalia isn't going to outlast the year. His nobles are largely rotten, self-serving fools‒good for nothing but endless war. Mars needs someone to pacify earth. Bring peace and bounty for the red planet to blossom. And what better seal of peace than the Princess of Vers united to a Terran, bearing the power of the Gods?"

I laughed until I cried. Father gave me his sour look above the top of his spectacles.

"I…_the Princess_…?"

"Rayregalia signed off your engagement before we left Mars. He needs an heir, and you‒" A _very_ sour look, "‒are the best I could make for him."

"The Orbital Knights hate Terrans…"

"While worshiping Aldnoah. Ha! Its power was never meant to stay on Mars." Father's eyes shone with unnatural vision, "Before I die, Mars will be ruled by an Emperor on earth. One day every human will be ready to bear the power of the Gods. Slaine, do you feel inspired yet?"

"…Father...I couldn't even protect her."

"Possibly becoming Emperor of two planets will help with that?"

"Yes. Father, thank you!"

I clasped his arm, grinning in my father's stony face. I would fulfil his trust. In Cruhteo's name‒for Princess Asseyleum's innocence‒I would remake earth and Mars. I might be a worm, but I _had_ to. To see my Princess smile again.

I couldn't save her, but I would protect her forever. Her heavenly dream would be guarded by whatever means. If I had to hammer this rotten world into peace until it was smashed to pieces‒it would be my punishment. It would be justice.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the Princess even woke, we had moved to Count Reiner's Landing Castle in North America. I was already a knight; in three months of combat action I would be a Duke; royalty. I was returning from the final sack of Cheyenne mountain, when Father told me she was awake. I ran the Tharsis up to the infirmary. Vaulted out, hugged the nurse and raced to her bedside.

"Inaho-San?"

Silence broken; her eyes open. I dropped to my knees.

"Slaine! Is that…you?"

Had three months changed my eyes more than hers? Caught in pain and fear, she was still undoubtedly Asseylum Vers Allusia, the Princess I had always smiled and lived for. Fought and screamed and killed for. Always for her.

"Princess. Forgive me."

"Slaine, where is Inaho? The Terran soldier…?" Something shone in her eyes, at that name, I had never seen‒my heart dropped out.

Orange. The boy who'd put her in danger, whose hand my trusting, gracious princess had held, before I blew his brains out.

He put her in danger. Shot me down so I couldn't help her. Made her fight and bleed, for Terra; he was an enemy! What else could I have done?

I bowed my head. My Princess wept, and wept; she finally asked again, and I lied.

"It was Count Saazbaum, your Highness. I was only in time to take you to safety. Please. Forgive me."

"Slaine!" The Princess surged up, tumbling from her bed. Her legs were still weak, but she was ready to crawl, to _me_‒I caught her in my arms. She held me, fervent and cold as death.

"Oh, Inaho! But, Slaine, I'm sorry! On Tanigeshima, I was sure the one in the Sky Carrier was you, coming to protect me. But Inaho shot you down, and I never spoke a word. I told myself I didn't know, but truly, I didn't want to know it was you. You were both so precious to me...oh, Inaho! If I'd never come to earth, he would have lived! So many would have lived who died, because I didn't know, I could do nothing! Oh, Slaine..."

"Princess!" I pulled back, gripped her shoulders as she quaked, "The traitors who hurt you began the war! You always fought for peace‒even if it was impossible, I knew you would, you never gave up. I saw you, I've always seen…forgive me!" I drew my arms back, hid my face, "I spoke out of turn‒Highness, I failed you, I shouldn't‒!"

Now I was weeping in despair; she was folding me in her arms. Her eyes were calm. So heavenly blue.

"You saved me."

"No, I‒!"

"Hush. You saved me. Oh, Slaine, don't leave. Do we not need each other?"

Yes. I had to protect her precious life, though the heavens should fall. I had to be beside her, with the power to protect; she had to trust me. I had to lie. How would her soul bear it, to hear her last living friend was a killer. For her peace, I had to lie; that was the way it had to be. We had to be together, to fight with a universe of evil. The two of us, holding each other, shaking‒but strong enough together.

-0-

The next day, after she had spoken with her father, I did the bravest thing a wretch like me could do in his life. I went to her room, bent my knee and asked.

"Well…" Smiling, she feigned deep thought, "Didn't you rescue me from danger? Wake me from eternal sleep…and didn't you already see me unclothed?"

"Father did. I promise I never looked." After everything, her laughter still plucked at my heart.

"Slaine. You're so sweet. Yes. Yes, I do."

I kissed her outstretched hand. Glanced up. She was weeping. With joy? Regret? Pity? But even if we were pawns in our fathers' hands', all I could felt in that moment was joy.

"Highness. Your Father told me this war could be ended in three months. Forgive my boldness, but may I tell you what we must do for peace?"

She nodded, blushing lightly. Heart swelling, I told her she had to lie.

-0-

It was a month later that the Princess spoke to her people; this time the Moonbase transmitted our words. Father hadn't come from Mars alone; the Moonbase was retaken in one night. Not by Katapracts, but loyal Martians, in the same uniform the traitors had dishonoured‒surprise was justly complete. Father supervised the Moonbase commander's interrogation and obtained the names of every principle conspirator. I never asked for details about his methods.

That morning, the Emperor gave a five-minute broadcast. He confirmed that the Princess was alive and engaged to be married. She had been in hiding for three months because her assassins had been aided by Martian traitors. Any words of his granddaughter or her fiancée had his full support. Even through hologram, it was clear that his spirit was gone.

The Princess sat before the flag of Vers in a wheelchair. She spoke to an audience of every soldier in the Castle, and every Martian in the solar system.

"‒I came to this planet seeking peace. Thanks to warmongers and traitors, that peace became an impossible dream. But thanks to your loyalty and sacrifice, a new peace is in sight. The seas and fields of earth for Mars‒and yes, the science and civilised values of Mars, for Terra. We can show forgiveness, for our wounds. For our comrades lost‒"

Her voice broke and fell. The soldiers murmured, spellbound by her strength.

"‒we will show magnanimity in victory. We will not let peace on earth out of our hands!" Applause. The Princess shut her eyes.

She hadn't said her assassins were Martians, and no one would ever say they _weren't_ Terran. These soldiers had spent the last months slaughtering millions of Terrans without distinction‒they couldn't ever be told that it had all been for a lie. The war wouldn't end‒too many Martians had died at Novosibirsk. Only self-respect and morality would die, and take Vers as a society with them. I'd convinced the Princess that no one needed to know the truth but us.

"Thank you for all your good wishes," She went on, "I would now like to present my fiancée and hero of the late war. Sir Slaine Troyard."

She wheeled back. As I walked to the microphone, half the audience were muttering. For four years, the stares and whispers had never stopped; but this Terran had finally ceased to care. I had prepared, I had thought. I could do this.

"Soldiers and citizens of Mars. I stand here with the blessing of Princess Assylum Vers Allusia. I was born here on Terran, where our beloved Vers was called a nation of slaves. Dull serfs, trapped under a bloated nobility. I stand here today, and tell you they are wrong!"

I drove a fist to my heart‒the hall was silent. Leaning forward, my scalp began to tingle.

"From a common soldier, a Terran, I have been raised to a Knight! A wielder of Aldnoah! The protector of our beloved Princess Asseyleum; a greater honour than words could express. And given for nothing but my duty as a Martian! The honour of shedding my blood for the Imperial family! My citizenship was bought in blood, like the first brave pioneers of Mars. And like every one of you, whatever your outward rank, who bears the noble spirit of Mars in his chest! Every one of you‒noble lords, missileers, mechanics, transport pilots, like me‒who has spent ennobled blood for peace and victory! You have deserved the thanks of every worker on Mars, freed to return to man's first home. You have deserved the world you have won, where no one will grub food from the dirt again. Where no foe or assassin will dare to threaten our friends, our daughters. Our wives. You have deserved the thanks of Asseylum Vers Allusia!"

In her wheelchair, the Princess bowed her radiant head. If any traitor had been present, I believe he would have thrown himself at her feet to be torn apart.

No Noble had ever bowed to common Martians. No Noble had ever simply praised their efforts as I had. The hall erupted into gasps and cheers. Count Reiner's face was red as his jacket. But everyone, and the Princess, was looking to me.

"It is the Emperor's will that this war end. Old humanity has been sufficiently chastised for their failure to ensure her Highness's safety. Forced labour will winnow out their cruelty and cowardice, but they are otherwise beneath our notice. Our task is the re-population of earth. The colonisation fleet being laid down, at the expense of the Imperial family‒" I bowed to the Princess, "‒will bring half our civilisation to this most bountiful planet. There will be land for all, and first spoils for the conquerors. All who show, and have shown, the courage of Martians will have land and honour! While the traitors‒who threw _our comrades_ lives away at Novosibirsk, who had the _inhumanity_ to _harm my Princess_…they will know justice."

That day, three Counts and six lesser nobles had breathed their last. They had been ready for attack on their Castles. But not for the serfs who would serve their meals and mend their personal Kataphracts to drag them out of bed and shoot them. I understand Father and his associates had no difficulty finding infiltrators. Eight of ten Martians couldn't conceive of a commoner killing a Noble, but the rest dreamed of nothing else. They wanted freedom from a barren world; from Nobles who cared nothing for their lives. They longed for simple human respect. Believe me, I knew about that.

Saazbaum had been right. After the line of selfish liars he had extended, the abused Martian people needed a saviour. I had seen them suffer and die. I longed to give them everything they longed for. Save the nation to save my Princess.

And the Terrans? As slaves, they would live. Defeated and oppressed; free from the cycle of war. I did everything to protect their lives from those who would happily have completed their extermination. And I didn't even particularly care about Terrans. I wanted to think about them as little as possible. Even my father; we were having strategy meetings every evening, but I'd never felt further away from him.

But just before we went on that stage, the Princess had pressed my hand, and assured me; I had a talent that was mine alone. I could make people like me. As a commoner and Terran, any such talent had been smothered. But now I was raised up to shine. Alive like the day my Princess Assylum kissed fiery life through my heart.

I read the highlights from a list of several hundred new honours for courage in battle. The Nobles had to get the lion's share of rewards of course‒but I concluded with the abolition of all titles held by purged traitors. All their assets would be given to the poor on Mars, the loyal on earth. The cheering went on and on. Even Reiner and his barons applauded justice on the traitors. Most of them had fallen under the third or second purges within a year.

Then I told them my story. Simplified, with some impolitic details ironed out. But the truth of what I had meant, what I had suffered, what I had felt. Count Reiner actually wept. I heard my Princess barely hold back a sob.

"…I flew out alone, to rescue Princess Assylum, and pray forgiveness that I did not succeed. In the struggle of peace to come‒to win the worthy all they deserve, to root out traitors, wherever they hide‒I will succeed. I swear to you, _I will_. I simply ask of you all, that you serve your nation with me."

I bowed my head. This time the whole castle rang with the cheering.

"Long live the Emperor! Long live the Princess! Three cheers for Sir Slaine Troyard!"

"You have changed, Slaine."

I looked back at my Princess; tried to read her face. No joy, but calm. Acceptance; the dreams of our childhood lost. But couldn't they be found again, by an Emperor and his love?

I reached out my hand. She took it, smiled. Whatever she really felt, we were together.


End file.
